role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SquarefootMask
SquarefootMask, also known as James "Jimmy" Squarefoot, is an Irish veteran Monster, who has reached his 300 years alive, and is used by StrongestPotato. Personality Ever so clueless, and sometimes senile, SquarefootMask's personality is erratic, but overall manageable, with him still claiming to be on the top of his game, he'd rather stay on his own, than to share adventures with others, but is willingly open to do so. He is short-tempered at times, and will often retaliate if provoked, as well as being somewhat of a sore loser, as shown with him flipping the table on against SpringheelMask due to losing on a game of checkers, he often tends to joke about his unusual feet, which don't have any toes on them, and that he claims they're "as powerful as two cinder blocks". History Backstory Born in the Island of Man, Ireland, SquarefootMask grew on his own, and learned the ropes of life rather quickly, even with the disability of lacking toes, he managed to live with it, and even handle his own balance, he was first seen as humans at a very young age, he was but a young child when rumors of "Jimmy Squarefoot" began, depicting him as a docile and overall kind boy with no cares in the world, while this was true, he did find this to differ a little from him, as he was no stranger to trading blows, especially once he became an adult, he'd frequent bars to start fights simply to see how far he could get, and became a household name all around Ireland, realizing he...was lacking some excitement, he decided to leave, to find something new and exciting Debut: The Jackal Several years had passed, and SquarefootMask was now a shadow of his former self, old and absent-minded, all he did was spend his life bickering with his lifelong rival SpringheelMask, whom he met early on his adventures at the UK, this all changed when he was enlisted into the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, while he, at first, was confused as to what this meant, obliged, realizing it meant to finally find some more excitement in life Killing Time After NemeanMask's blunder, SquarefootMask appointed himself and his pack to do some hunting, even if they were a little too old, nothing SirenMask couldn't fix though, aging him and his pals back to their prime, Squarefoot realized this meant he was ready to show himself in combat, and agreed to put his barfighting skills once more to the test Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'SquarefootMask's got some serious punches packed, with him being able of delivering the kabosh into his enemies. * '''Tusks: '''SquarefootMask's tusks ain't for decoration, he can use them to deliver painful stabs and headbutts. * '''Sledgehammer: '''Fashioned after some scrap he found while on a dump in some bar at Dublin, SquarefootMask's prime weapon, he also uses it to forge other weapons, and even armor, like his shoes. * '''Fire Control: '''SquarefootMask's capable of manipulating fire, though, like SpringheelMask's ice manipulation, this fire seems to have a demonic property on it. * '''Flaming Dash: '''SquarefootMask lunges forth, leaving flaming after-images of himself and delivering a powerful punch, it travels a few meters. * '''Steel Shoes: '''SquarefootMask tailored his own shoes made out of steel and leather, thanks to him lacking toes, he uses these to deliver strong kicks, too. * [[Shadow Manifest|'Shadow Manifest]]''': '''A technique passed down to all Brotherhood of Nocturnes members, though he's not the best at using it at times. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Even with all these powers at his array, SquarefootMask's still weak to light-based attacks, leaving him smelling like fried porkrind. * '''Absent-Minded: '''SquarefootMask's got poor memory and distracts himself easily, so he might need a little guidance with what he's meant to do. * '''Cannot Steer: '''The Flaming Dash goes on a straight line, therefore, dodging it can be relatively easy. * '''Sore Loser: '''SquarefootMask's not a fan of being the second banana, either he wins, or he doesn't quit, that's how it goes for him. Trivia * SquarefootMask is based on the legend of Jimmy Squarefoot, a bipedal pig with feet resembling rectangles, often portrayed as a docile fairy, this intertwining with SquarefootMask being absent-minded and easily distracted. ** His personality, like all the Veteran Monsters, alludes to an icon of comedy, this time going with the legendary black comic Richard Pryor, known for his friendly, but at times rowdy behavior, SquarefootMask of course, mirrors this perfectly, while adding some hints of his numerous film characters. ** His rivalry with SpringheelMask alludes to Pryor's rivalry with another iconic comic, Springheel's inspiration: George Carlin. ** His fire-control abilities allude to an incident where Pryor set fire to his own hair. ** His love for combat stems from Pryor's father having won the Golden Glove, the name given to annual competitions for amateur boxing in the USA, where the prize for the winner is a pair of golden boxing gloves. * SquarefootMask's favourite food is Bacon. * Despite him denying it, he has been NezumiMask's steed a few times, alluding to Jimmy Squarefoot having been used as a steed by one of the Foawr, a race of stone-throwing rats. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)